


This I Give to You

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala gives Daniel what she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This I Give to You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during and after the final few scenes in “The Pegasus Project” where Vala tries to cheer Daniel up. It’s written from her perspective.
> 
> This story was originally posted in August 2006.

**Vala's POV**

As I stand and gaze at him I sense his overwhelming sadness, and I want so much to help him. He seems so sad. I am certain that he is on the verge of tears, and I know that he cries not for himself but for all those who must suffer and die in this war we now face against the Ori. I try to cheer him up. I try to make him smile but much sadness fills his heart, and as he turns towards me I realize that I love him...this man who speaks from the heart, this man who takes on the guilt and burdens of the world. He shoulders such a heavy burden, and I find myself wanting to help him carry that weight.

He believes in goodness and love. He believes that all hope is not yet lost, but he also is disappointed. He is so disappointed with those he spent so brief a time with. He speaks of them on occasion, the Ancients, the original gate builders, but more often than not scorn fills his voice. He no longer places them on a pedestal in high esteem, for they have disappointed him far too much. But he does dare to hope that there are others, others who are like the one he so reveres, others like Oma Desala. He holds out hope, a fading hope that one day the others will find the courage and strength to do what is right instead of hiding behind their vow of non-interference.

As he turns fully towards me I reach out to him and wrap my arms around him. He openly accepts my touch and clings tightly to me wanting, needing, craving comfort in this desolate hour. I offer him what I can, and I offer it freely without hesitation. I hold him close and close my eyes as silent tears slide down my cheeks. I feel his pain, his torment, his anguish, his fear and I feel his guilt for things he could not control. He has given me strength and courage to do what is right, to take a stand and be who I am. He has given me so much. He believes in me and now…? Now it's my turn to give something back.

As we stand entwined in one another's arms I softly smile feeling him relax against me, and in that moment I know that I have truly done something for him...


End file.
